Danse Macabre
by I'm.Loosing.Control1999
Summary: Historia realizada en los años mil ochocientos y novecientos mas o do va a comenzar con una simple carta de ka realiza seguida de un baile en la cual solo sabes que van a estar los demás Duques y tu mejor amigo.¿Que pasara después de haber ido al baile? ¿podrán olvidarse ambos de esa miradas de esa noche?
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

Una fría y nevada noche abraza el Reino unido, exactamente en la parte de Londres donde los seis Duques se iban a reunir en El Palacio de Buckingham para el baile real de la noche, cada uno de ellos con los trajes más elegantes y de clase que puedan tener además de ser caros obviamente.

Estaba empezando el baile acompañado de una lenta y suave la melodía que los músicos tocaban, cada uno escogía a su pareja la cual lo acompañaría en el baile, habían puesto una música lenta, por lo visto estaba pensada ante la melodía ya que se notaba en los rostros que estaban seguros, aquel Duque que estaba acompañado de un alto hombre de cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos azules habían salido a bailar siendo los primeros en empezar el vals, me desafiaba con la mirada como si se tratara de una competencia. Aquella noche yo había ido con mi mejor amigo que al igual que yo era uno de los seis Duques del reino unido, Armin Arlert, el había notado como mi mirada chocaba con las del contrario de pelos azabaches y mirada de color olivo, era realmente cautivador con solo mirarlo.

-Calme las hormonas joven Duque-. Comentaba Armin que me acompañaba con un tono irónico en sus palabras.

Había pasado un rato, en que no tome mucha importancia a lo que había pasado hace un momento, me concentraba en el baile y en los que estaban, ya que estábamos los seis invitados especiales que había solicitado la Reina.

-¿Te parece si bailamos un rato Armin, perdón Sir Armin?- le susurraba a mi compañero con un al leve sonrisa, que permeancia sentado en la mesa junto conmigo, mientras que al lado de él estaba Mikaso, otro Duque más que a pesar de ser callado y de aspecto frío cuando lo conoces suele ser muy buen acompañante.

-No le veo el problema Eren, total ya veo tus intenciones, pero... ¿no crees que sería raro?- sin mirarme al rostro el me respondía cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, arreglándose los lentes.

-No te preocupes total tu estas saliendo con Historia, no le veo el problema, además ella no está en esta noche y tuvo que viajar a Gran Bretaña-. Le daba un sorbo a mi copa que contenía vino, del viñedo más caro de todo el Reino Unido siendo de la mejor selección.

-Está bien, lo haré-.

Espere a que la música suave terminara para luego salir a la pista de baile con mí pareja, en la cual teníamos compañía.

En la pista éramos exactamente dos parejas las que habíamos salido a bailar, mi mirada chocaba con la de piel nívea al frente mío. Mientras que mi rival tenia la misma mirada de competencia agregando que me fruncía el ceño, la cual me hizo sonreír de forma ladina.

La música había empezado por la cual cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la música, era tiempo de que dejara que mi cuerpo se dejara llevar por el ritmo que le era brindado, era agitado los pasos eran rápido y con mucha coordinación, tome la mano de mi mejor amigo de la infancia que ahora que lo pienso parecíamos una pareja. Mi mano se adueñaba de la cintura de mi compañero de baile, sin dejar de tomarle la mano pero ahora entrelazándola, sentía la suave mano en mi hombro.

Al tiempo en bailábamos, sentía unos pasos igual de rápidos que los nuestros, que era la de nuestros contrincantes.

Los zapatos que contenían un pequeño taco lo suficiente como para hacerlo sonar.

En el gran salón solo se escuchaban como los instrumentos peleaban por ver quién ganaba de los dos acompañados de nuestros pasos de baile que se mezclaban con la música de la cual se adueñaba del hall.

Sentí un apretón de mano, se notaba que me estaba distrayendo por lo cual me llamo la atención, hice que diera una vuelta al ritmo del baile, quedando de frentes con nuestras manos juntas manteniendo el ritmo de la tocada, vacilé con mis pasos en la melodía mientras que escuchaba como el violín hacia un dueto con el Violonchelo viendo quien lo hacía mas rápido y coordinado.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar por lo cual, di una vuelta al rededor de mi pareja quedando de espalda a espalda jugando con nuestros pasos, mi acompañante estiro su mano buscando las mías, le di mi mano para luego darme la vuelta mientras él se dejaba caer y yo lo sostenía en mis brazos.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, observe de reojo y note que la pareja contraria habían terminado de la misma forma que nosotros, estando frente a frente.

Había tragado grueso al ver que ambos habíamos quedado en la misma posición.

Notas finales:

Armin estaba vestido de esta forma: 1610589#full

Tienen que sacar los paréntesis y dejar el punto para poder verlo

Eren tenía el mismo traje pero de color rojo y los pantalones negros.

Me inspire en esta historia escuchando una canción que se llaman Danse Macabre de Kuroshitsuji, se las recomiendo ewe

Esta historia voy a intentar de narrarla de forma distinta a las demás que tengo c:

También me voy a demorare en actualizar cada capítulo ya que quiero hacer los capítulos más largo que de lo que acostumbro :3

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Chao~


	2. Capitulo 1: Invitación por parte del Rey

Capitulo 1: Invitación por parte del Rey.

Eren.

—Una semana antes del baile—

Los rayos de la mañana chocaban con la ventana que reflejaban en mi rostro, con notable pereza me di vuelta en la cama para ver si ya no me llegaban cosa que era imposible, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, quería dormir mas, aun quesea una media hora, estaba con un dolor de cabeza después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior de tener que estar en una reunión de negocios con algunas personas que trabajan para mi padres, me había enviado a mi ya que era la única persona a quien podría mandar.

—Flashback—

—Eren, en la tarde va a haber una reunión en la habitación de visitas, por favor necesito que asistas a esta—. Decía Grisha de forma serena y tranquila ante la comida, que le era servida en la mesa por nuestros empleados.

—papá con todo respeto no me molesta, pero... ¿por qué no puedes ir tú? Es tu reunión no la mía, se que ya estoy en edad y todo, también que ya soy un Duque por ser mayor de edad—. Comentaba el joven castaño de ojos turquesas a su padre que estaba al costado izquierdo de él.

—El Rey me llamo, no solo a mi si no a todos los Duques, Sir y Condesas del Reino Unido, de último momento—.

—Oh... Está bien voy a estar en tu nombre—. Respondía el menor, sin ganas de ir a la reunión pero no le quedaba otra, ya que era hijo único.

—Fin del Flashback—

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

— ¿Eren? Soy tu madre ¿me dejas pasar por favor hijo?—.

Mi madre...esa dulce voz que siempre me tranquiliza cuando estoy mal, aquella mujer que me dio la vida, me cuido y crió de mí para ahora ser el hombre que soy, Eren Jaeger, un Duque, hijo de Grisha y Carla Jaeger.

—Si mamá, puedes pasar—. Sentí como entraban a mi habitación ya que no me había dado la vuelta, estaba cansado y no quería levantarme.

—Buenos días mi niño—. Mi madre se acerco a mí depositando un beso en mi frente en señal de los buenos días.

—Buenos días madre—. Me levante un poco para poder devolverle aquel beso de los buenos días en su mejilla.

—Eren, no quiero regañarte pero ¿por qué sigues en cama? ¿Viste la hora? Ya son más de las once y media de la mañana...—. Agregaba con notoria preocupación en sus palabras.

—Es que me duele la cabeza... Y me sentía cansado, por eso todavía no me levanto de la cama—. La observaba con una amplia sonrisa como si fuera niño pequeño, o al menos el intento.

—Está bien, si te duele mucho me avisas para llamar a tu doctor Moblit y si no, puedes levantarte y hacer tus cosas cotidianas, me tienes que avisar, ya que en la tarde a las cuatro tienes tus clases de piano, con el señor Hanji Zoe ¿está bien?—. Me acariciaba la mejilla como solo una madre sabía hacerlo, delicadeza y dulzura, agregándole el cariño en su mirada.

—Está bien mamá... Pero no te preocupes es solo un dolor pequeño, y no tan fuerte. Me voy a levantar en un rato más...—. Cerraba los ojos al sentir su caricia, me gustaba cuando me acariciaban o hacían eso, no lo admitía ya que soy hombre por lo cual se vería raro.

—Mamá ¿papá llego ayer, después de la reunión con el Rey?—. Intentaba cambiar de tema, ya que tenía intriga por ello.

—No, no ha llegado... Y tampoco sé si vendrá en camino, me tiene un poco preocupada—. Dijo sus últimas palabras con notorio recelo en ellas.

—No te preocupes mamá de seguro estará bien, esta en Londres y junto con el Rey, nada malo le va a pasar. Además de vuelta se viene acompañado de los guardias del palacio—. Me sentaba en la cama, intentando no sonar preocupado ya que igual me dejaba con la intriga en cómo estará mi padre, pero quería que mi madre sonriera.

—Tienes razón Eren, debe estar bien—. Volvía a sonreír de esa manera en la cual me tranquilizaba en cierto ámbito.

—Madre ¿quieres que te acompañe a caminar un rato por el jardín?—. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba caminar por el jardín, sin importar la hora o fecha, día o noche siempre ella iba a aceptar.

—Claro Eren, me encantaría, y más si mi hijo me ofrece y acompaña—. Comentaba de forma animada ante mi petición.

—Muy bien, espérame en el gran salón, debo asearme y hacer mi cama, después de eso te iré a buscar ¿te parece? —.

—Está bien Eren, si no estoy en el salón búscame en mi alcoba que también puede que esté ahí—. Se paraba de mi cama que se había sentado cuando me dio los buenos días, para ir en dirección a la puerta y salir de mi habitación.

En cuanto mi mamá salió de mi habitación que era bastante amplia a propósito hasta cabía un piano de cola en ella ¿cómo lo sé? Muy fácil había uno que estaba al lado de la terraza en mi pieza, que solo lo destapaba cuando iba a tocar en él.

Al haberme levantado, ordene la ropa que iba a ocupar, para luego acto seguido hacer mi cama y de ahí entrar al baño. Entre a la ducha y me bañe de manera rápida, para luego salir del baño con una toalla en la cintura y terminar de vestirme en mi cama que ahí tenía la ropa estirada.

Termine de hacer todo para luego dirigirme donde mi madre esperando a que todavía siguiera en la cocina que por suerte estaba ahí, acompañada de Reiner, que era nuestro cocinero junto con su acompañante o compañero de cocina, pero justo ese día se había enfermado, Bertholdt.

— ¿Esta rico el té madre?—. Comentaba entrando a la cocina con una leve sonrisa reflejada en mi rostro.

—Sí, está bastante rico al igual que la fragancia, me es agradable tomarla y olerla sabiendo de su rico aroma—. Comentaba con una experiencia de tomar té que solo ella sabía, realmente nunca me gustaron mucho los sabores té, o sobre eso... Pero bueno, cada uno con sus gustos y sabores en este caso.

—Te esperaré, para salir a caminar un rato, siempre y cuando no quieras agregar otro entretenimiento al panorama—. Comentaba sentándome al frente de ella, de la cual tomaba de manera tranquila su té.

—Gracias Eren, pero creo que no. Solo hoy quiero caminar y esperar a que llegue tu padre de Londres, sano y salvo...—. Dejaba la taza que al parecer ya se había tomado todo, ya que Reiner se lo llevó para lavarlo.

—Con su permiso Señora Jaeger, retirare esto por usted—. Reiner, sacaba la taza acompañada de un plato para luego lavarlo, mi madre asintió ante el acto del joven de pelos rubios.

—Gracias Reiner—. Decía con notoria educación en sus palabras, sin olvidar ese asentó británico cual destacable es su suave voz.

—De nada mi señora—. Respondía de manera educada él, mientras lavaba los platos preparando la cena.

— ¿Vamos madre?—. Me levantaba de mi asiento, acercándome a ella ofreciéndole mi mano, para que se levante, con galantería en mis acciones.

—Bueno Eren—. Se afirmo de mi mano para luego colgarse de mi brazo.

Siempre desde muy chico fui bastante respetuoso excepto cuando estaba en confianza con mis amigos, que eran otros Duques o Sir, sin olvidar a Duquesas, que no los veía hace tiempo a excepción de Armin.

—Muchas gracias Eren—.

—De nada mamá, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti—. Me dirigía con mi madre hasta la parte de atrás del jardín, para empezar a caminar como siempre lo hacemos.

—Tanto tiempo a pasado Eren...—. Escuchaba a mi madre con la voz un poco afligida ante sus propias palabras, cosa que me dejo extrañado.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría tan rápido el día en que ya fueras mayor de edad...—. Comentaba Carla angustiada.

—Tranquila madre—. Detuve mis pasos para poder abrazarla de manera suave y tranquila—. Sabes que a pesar de que ya soy mayor no dejare de ser tu hijo, jamás dejare de serlo—. Mientras la había abrazado ella se aferraba a mí.

—Pero si tan solo hace unos años estabas recién nacido, apenas hablabas y decías mamá o papá...—. Decía recordando sucesos pasados.

—Oh no, aquí va de nuevo, con esta conversación... —. Hablaba para mí de forma cotidiana, sabía que si mi madre empezaba a hablar de mí, tendría para más de media hora y nadie la paraba con eso...

—Por favor Carla, Eren ya es grande para que siempre le digas lo mismo—. Hablaba mi padre, Grisha.

— ¡Querido!—. Habla mi madre limpiándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo, que siempre tenía.

—Padre...—. Comentaba al verlo que caminaba hacia nosotros.

Grisha hombre de familia, dueño y poseedor del apellido Jaeger hasta ahora en la cual fue heredado hasta mi.

Se acerco a mi madre dejando un beso en los labios de ella, no me molestaba en lo absoluto al contrario me gustaba el saber que eran felices entre ellos en vez de que estén peleando de vez en cuando, como toda familia.

—Eren, te tengo una buena noticia—. Decía mi padre al lado de su amada esposa dejando una mano en la cintura de ella.

— ¿Esa noticia es buena para mí, o para ti?—. Sonreía ante mis palabras arreglándole los puños de mi camisa, que ya me estaba dando calor, por la cual me las arremangaba.

Mi padre me observo y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro acompañada de una leve risa después.

—Creo que es para ambos, hijo mío—. Abría un poco su abrigo, sacando de su bolsillo de adentro una carta, pude reconocer al tiro el sello, era del Rey...

Me entrego el sobre, por lo cual lo abrí de apoco sin quiere romperla.

_Eren Jaeger:_

_Antes que nada, felicidades por tu cumpleaños número diecinueve_

_Te mando esta carta para invitarte a ti, junto con tu padre y madre y si tienes prometida, a un baile real que se va a celebrar en mi palacio el Lunes próximo, por favor es obligación asistir, ya que no serás el único Duque que asistirá si no que también los otros seis Duques mas mezclados con Sires y Condesas de todo el Reino Unido y que están divididos._

_Esta vez la vestimenta es de libre elección ya que sólo será un baile, pero con otro propósito en el, que se los diré cuando estén todos reunidos ese día._

_Atentamente__  
__Rey Jorge III_

Cerré el sobre de apoco para luego ver a mi padre que estaba al frente mío.

—Acepto—. Comente decido frente a mi palabras con una amplia sonrisa.

—Muy bien Eren, como es en una semana vas a tener tus clases de baile en la tarde más seguido y las demás las vamos a cancelar, también tengo que llamar a la persona que es la que te hará el traje—. Decía con expresión serena en su rostro, sin dejar la seria como era típico de él.

—No, no vas a cancelar mis clases de piano, te lo pido por favor. Si quieres puedo hacer las tres cosas al día, yo no tengo ningún problema con ello—. Miraba a mi padre un poco molesto, no me gusta que cambien mis clases de piano o que me las quiten todos días... Era lo que más me gusta.

—Además, si quieres, puedo interpretar una pieza para el Rey demostrándole mi esfuerzo—. Añadía.

Dicho mis palabras me miro un poco molesto, pero yo no me quedaba atrás estoy decido, no dejar que me quite mis clases.

—Está bien Eren, no te quitare tus clases y si quieres le preparas una canción para mostrársela, tendrás piano, baile, y tu estilista te va a ver siempre además de las medidas y esas cosas, ¿seguro que podrás?—. Su expresión de molestia se había quitado, ahora era como una de estar retándole por llevarle la contra.

—Sí, si podre, soy un Jaeger y puedo con todo—. Hablaba decido ante mis palabras.

—Está bien, después no quiero quejas. Ahora puedes retirarte debo hablar algo con tu madre, prepárate para la cena y tus clases en la tarde—.

—Está bien—. Hice una pequeña referencia ante mis padres, para luego ir en dirección a mi habitación, ya que solo tenía que esperar a la cena, no sabía si ponerme a leer un rato o tocar piano, ¿adivinen cual termine escogiendo? Piano.

Saque su funda de color negro añadiendo el cuero en ella, y el color del piano me recordaba a la noche, negro penetrante.

Así pasaron los días, tal como dijo mi padre eran siempre iguales lo bueno es que pasaron rápidos, ya había llegado el día del baile, lo bueno de mi estilista es que era el de la familia y siempre nos dejaba escoger los colores de nuestros trajes además de que también recomendaba, mi padre, madre y yo, estábamos con nuestros trajes listos un día antes del baile, yo ya tenía la pieza de piano lista y aprendida sin ningún problema en ella, se me había sido fácil el aprendérmela ya que le ponía empeño y me gustaba.

—Eren, vámonos que estamos en la hora—. Decía mi padre pasando por afuera de la habitación tocando de paso mi puerta—.

—Está bien, salgo en segundos—. Me costaba un poco ya que me estaba poniendo los zapatos y era lo último—. Salí de mi habitación con mi carpeta en mano, en dirección afuera de la mansión para luego ir al carruaje en la cual ya estaba mi madre y padre.

—Te queda bien en traje mamá y lo mismo para ti papá—. Vestía de un lindo traje de color verde claro, acompañado con algunas partes de color blanco, era realmente lindo, mi padre su traje de color azul junto con blanco.

—Gracia mi niño, el tuyo también está muy bonito, escogiste bien los colores al parecer—. Decía mi madre con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, notando su felicidad.

—Eso es cierto querida, Eren el traje te combina bien—. Añadía mi padre.

—Gracias, a mí también me gusta—. Decía de manera amable, con la carpeta en mis piernas apretándola un poco, siempre me ponía nervioso en estas fiestas, además de que mis padres se fijaban en las señoritas que iban, para ver quien sería mi "prometida" ya que era solterón y soy feliz, pero como siempre debía tener una para no dejar la herencia...

El viaje fue realmente largo, lo bueno es que había aprovechado de dormir en el carruaje, pero no había estropeado mi traje.  
Habíamos llegado a la gran ciudad, Londres... Exactamente en el Palacio de Buckingham, salí del carruaje admirando el gran palacio al frente mío quedando asombrado como siempre, pero lo disimulaba con una mirada.

—Eren, ayuda a tú madre a bajar—. Decía mi padre desde adentro, ya que había sido el primero en bajarme.

—Claro, al tiro—. Extendí mi mano hacia mi madre, dejo su mano en la mía con suavidad para luego bajar de apoco los escalones del carruaje, seguido de mi padre, mi madre me sostenía y guardaba mi carpeta con partituras para no aproblemarme.

—Eren, ya sabes la reglas—.

—Sí, si lo sé, no es necesario que me digas nada—. Me sacudía un poco el traje arreglándomelo.

—Bien—. Respondió un poco frío mi padre.

—Cuídate Eren, ya que vamos a estar separados—. Decía mi madre acariciándome la mejilla con en la mañana, no sé por que...pero era exactamente igual...

—Si mamá, tranquila—. Le di una leve sonrisa, para mostrar seguridad, por la cual ella me la devolvió de vuelta.

Me adentre de apoco en el Palacio, observando quienes habían llegado, me estaba paseando para ver a algún conocido por la cual no encontraba a nadie, al parecer fuimos lo primero en llegar.

—Eren—.

Sentí que alguien me llamaba, por la cual me di la media vuelta para poder verlo mejor.

— ¿Armin?—. Debía admitirlo me ponía feliz al verlo.

—Exacto ¿quién mas creías?—. Soltaba una pequeña risa ante sus palabras llegando a mi posición para luego estrechar mi mano con la de él.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba, es que es temprano igual ¿hace cuanto tiempo llegaste?—. Empezamos a caminar por el gran pasillo en que iba dirección al lugar.

—Estoy aquí desde ayer en la noche, por mis padres que fueron los que organizaron la mayor parte de la pista, pero no van a estar presente en el baile o fiesta, el Rey les dejo algo a cargo, pero igual estamos invitados en eso no hay duda—. Reía un poco al terminar de hablar.

—Yo llegue hace un momento, realmente y un poco cansado ya que me quede dormido pero se va a pasar rápido—. Habíamos llegado a la parte donde seria la fiesta, y estaba bien decorado por lo visto. Y también bien distribuidas las mesas, y al centro estaba una notoria pista de baile, ya que tenía el piso con distinta cerámica.

—Por lo visto ya han llegado otros más, pero debemos presentarnos después Eren—.

—Está bien, mejor me dejo guiar por ti que ya sabes cómo son las cosas siempre—. Miraba el lugar, y había tres personas más que nosotros, y vestido de igual galantería.

—Eren, sígueme—.

Se adelantaba a mis pasos, y sin responderle solo le seguí, hasta cierta mesa que se podían sentar tres personas, al frente había otra igual en la cual solo podíamos estar de frente, y al medio pero al final estaba el asiento del Rey.

Me senté, y junto a mi lado Armin, él a diferencia de mi era un Sir, y sus padres eran los decoradores personales del Rey, mientras que mi padre era por así decirlo la mano derecha del Rey.

El rato pasaba, y muchas ya había llegado, incluso los puestos para los Duques y Sires se había llenado junto con la de las Condesas. Realmente no conocía a nadie, habían llegado todos al parecer, me sentía un poco incomodo pero ya se me iba a pasar más a la noche.

Habían dos personas que se parecían mucho, tenían pelos azabaches y Armin me había hablado de ellos, pero no son nada y ambos son de apellido Ackerman, pero debo admitir que uno me atraía en cierto sentido, no sé cómo pero su mirada a pesar de mostrar indiferencia y seriedad no era realmente eso.

Al lado del Rey habían dos personas, una a cada lado y tocaron una pequeña campana, haciendo silencio, el Rey se acomodo y se paro del asiento.

—Gracias por haber asistido todos a este baile, en un rato mas voy a llamar a cuatro personas, para ser exactos hombres, y después voy a reunirme con los más jóvenes, por favor disfruten del festín y de la música presentada—.

Se había sentado y todos aplaudían ante sus palabras, en más de una ocasión cruce mirada con mis padres con una que otra señal, por lo general siempre hablaba con Armin que estaba a mi lado, y me decía algunas características de los que nos acompañaban, mientras me concentraba en aprendérmela los nombres que eran raros al igual que los apellidos.

—Rivaille Ackerman y Mikaso Ackerman, no son hermanos pero actúan igual—. Decía Armin, mientras tomaba un poco de su vino.

— ¿Rivaille Ackerman?—. Repetía extrañado, lo observe de reojo, era alguien serio...por alguna razón su pelo me recordaban a las teclas negras de mi piano, negras como la noche...

Estábamos hablando de cosas triviales con mi Armin, y se nos acerco un señor que era uno de los que estaban al lado del Rey.

—Sir Armin y Duque Eren, deben acompañarme por favor—. Nos hacia una señal con la mano, observe de reojo que el otro señor, ya que eran dos les hacían la misma señal a los de apellido Ackerman.

Nos llevaron a una sala aparte, donde estaba el Rey sentado en una mesa redonda, y cada uno se sentó en donde estaba su puesto.

—Felicidades, han sido los cuatro hombres escogidos—. Decía el Rey Jorge III.

Notas Finales:

Tal como dije solo voy a escribir cuando tenga tiempo, y la inspiración me llegue, los capítulos los intento hacer mas largos, que a mí me gustan así… espero que les haya gustado, lo encontré entretenido :'v o interesante, pero cada uno con lo suyo…

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~.


	3. Capitulo 2: Ceremonia

¡Buenas! Muchas décadas wei xD jajajaja pero bueno, eh aquí, yo de vuelta :'v

Eh estado muy ausente últimamente porque el colegio está muy pesado ;;; y no me deja tiempo de escribir (en la cual se me estreso)

Espero que disfruten leyendo el capitulo, tal como yo lo disfruto al escribirlo n.n

Capitulo 2: Ceremonia.

-Sir Armin y Duque Eren, deben acompañarme por favor-. Nos hacia una señal con la mano, ambos observamos de reojo al hombre que nos llamaba, ya que eran dos les hacían la misma señal a los de apellido Ackerman.

Nos llevaron a una sala aparte, donde estaba el Rey sentado en una mesa redonda, y cada uno se sentó en donde estaba su puesto.

-Buenas noches, quiero decirles felicidades, han sido los cuatro hombres escogidos-. Decía el Rey Jorge III.

-¿Disculpe?- respondí a su respuesta, tal vez no de la mejor forma pero no sabía para que estábamos ahí, además de que tenía que presentar la canción en piano, aun que eso era lo de menos ya que estábamos con el rey ahora mismo.

-¿Para qué estamos acá, reunidos?-. Se me adelanto a preguntar la misma persona que me había acompañado bailando hace unos momentos siendo mi contrincante.

La autoridad máxima de Gran Bretaña aclaró un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

-Ustedes saben, que sus padres vinieron hace unos días a una reunión que yo mismo hice, de un día para otro por cosa de emergencia-. Pauso un momento viéndonos a cada uno de nosotros a los ojos.-Era para ver quiénes de los seis Iban a ser mis ayudantes, tal como sus padres, pero solo escogeré a dos de ustedes, que son Jaeger y Ackerman. Sus padres los ofrecieron a ustedes dos, ya que tu padre Eren, es mi mano derecha, y siempre está atento a todo lo que pasa en nuestro país además de estar a cargo de variedades de terrenos, y el Hospital central. Kaney ofreció a Rivaille por que dijo que era necesario ya que el encontraba que era el más maduro, además de tener a favor que hacía las exportaciones y navíos de nuestro país-.

Cuando sentí que me nombro a mí y al contrario cruzamos miradas, por una extraña razón me recordó a la tela y piano que tengo en mi habitación, su pelo negro...siendo la madera fina del piano y lo que lo cubría vestido de negro, su piel nívea recordándome las blancas teclas...

-Tsk...-. Desvío la mirada al ver que no podíamos despegarnos los dos cuando las habíamos cruzado.

-voy a necesitar que ustedes dos se lleven bien, ya que siempre los voy a invitar a ambos, o a veces tener que venir y quedarse acá, en el palacio-. Observó a Armin y al que estaba al lado del nombrado, Ackerman.

-Arlert y Ackerman, Armin tu padre quiso que fueras uno de los principales pero yo por motivos dije que no podías, pero si vas a ser parte, no tan importante como Eren y Rivaille, pero lo serás. Tú vas a ser lo mismo que tus padres, ellos arreglan siempre cuando hay alguna ceremonia en el Palacio, vas a seguir sus ejemplos, ya que siempre los ayudas a escoger los colores y con que puedes combinarlo. Mikaso, tú, al principio no quería que fueras y escogería a Jean, pero él es mucho, más inmaduro que tú, así que termine escogiendote a ti, ya que tú madre es dueña de una de las empresas más importantes de Gran Bretaña-.

El de pelos azabaches sólo le asiento con la cabeza acompañado de un:- Si señor-.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, pero veo que lo hice corto y preciso además de que sólo quería decirles esto, que ustedes cuatro desee ahora van a ser mis ayudantes, por la cual pasarán en reuniones salidas, más adelante van a viajar a otras partes de Gran Bretaña, ya sea Irlanda del Norte o Sur, Gales, Escocia y Inglaterra-.

-Disculpe señor, tengo una pregunta-. Interrumpió Armin al ver que había pausado un poco.

-Dígame Sir Armin-.

-Bueno, usted digo que iba a mandar a alguno de nosotros a las otras ciudades ¿cierto?-.

-Sí, estas en lo correcto-.

-Bueno, mi pregunta era de que si ¿solo va a mandar a Eren y al señor Rivaille?, ¿o nos mandara según lo que haya que hacer?, me refiero a lo que se deba tratar en la situación-.

-Eso lo decido yo, ya que por ejemplo: en caso de que tengamos una celebración en Inglaterra, te mandaría a Ti, Jaeger y Ackerman, oh puede ser...-. Se detuvo un momento mientras hablaba, al perecer pensando en lo que iba a hablar-. Sir Armin, me hizo una excelente pregunta, pero creo que los mandare a los cuatro, y cuando sea necesario a los seis que serian más los otros dos Jean y

Pero si es de emergencia sólo mandare al Duque Eren y Rivaille en mi representación-.

-Oh, gracias señor-. Respondió agradeciendo.

-¿alguna otra pregunta?-. Observó a los presentes, pero yo tenía la misma que había consultado mi amigo Armin por la cual solo permanecí en silencio.

-Pueden retirarse, disfruten del festín y la ceremonia, más a la noche se anunciará que ustedes ya son parte de mi, como manos derechas y ayudantes-. Me levanté de mi asiento arreglándome un poco, para luego esperar a Armin.

-Duque Eren-. Me llamo el Rey, haciendo que girará mi cuerpo hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Me llamo señor Jorge?-.

-Si, sorpréndeme en un rato más-.

No pude evitar sonreírle y reír un poco ante esas palabras, pero no era el único, el rey Jorge también se reía.

-No lo haré, no le voy a defraudar señor-. Le respondí acompañando de una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Muy bien. Pueden retirarse-.

Le hice una pequeña reverencia al Rey antes de abandonar la habitación junto con mis acompañantes.

-Oye, Eren-. Me llamaba Armin.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Me detuve para poder esperarlo.

-¿Vas a tocarle una pieza al Rey Jorge?-. Pregunto un poco sorprendido, lo pude notar en su hablar y expresión.

-Si...y estoy muy nervioso aunque no se note-. Hablaba casi en susurro, ya que al frente de nosotros estaban los Ackerman.

-Te deseo suerte, se que tocas piano desde chico, pero igual tocar al frente de gente muy importante debe ser difícil-. Comentaba estando a mi lado, caminando en dirección a la salida del pasillo para poder volver.

-Sí, pero bueno no me puedo echar hacia atrás estando ahora, a minutos de hacerlo y mucho menos cuando hace pocos minutos me eh convertido en la mano derecha de la autoridad máxima de Todo el Reino Unido...-.

-Tranquilo, y yo se que lo vas a hacer bien-. Me dio unas palmaditas alentadoras en mi hombro subiéndome un poco el ánimo.

-Gracias Armin-. Añadí de último momento ya llegando a donde estaba la ceremonia.

Cuando ya había llegado al Hall, cada uno de los que habíamos estado con el Rey, nos habíamos dividido, cada uno con su gente y acompañantes, en mi caso estaba junto con Jean y los demás, ya sea Marco, Petra, Armin y Mikaso. No concia muy bien a Mikaso pero era tranquilo y solo hablaba cuando era necesario, y ya no estaba tan serio, había cambiado un poco su expresión al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia el chico que me recordaba a mi piano, no lo pude encontrar en ningún lado, tampoco estaba su acompañante que era el hombre alto rubio, me extrañe un poco pero tampoco era de mi incumbencia el hacerlo o buscarlo, pero al menos quería entablar una conversación con él, para ver si al menos nos podríamos llevar bien...

-¡Hey, Eren!-. Me llamo Jean.

-¿Qué quieres Jean?-. Le daba la espalda sabiendo que no podría llevarme bien con él en la conversación, siempre peleamos aún que nos viéramos una vez al mes, terminaríamos en golpes, pero...esta vez no le haría caso, no me calentarla la cabeza por él.

-Te deseo suerte a la hora de tocarle el piano al Rey-. Me dio leves palmaditas en la espalda como forma de apoyo.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres Jean?- Hable con ironía en mis palabras.

-Oye, agradece que no te estoy molestando-. Ahora de sus palmaditas paso a darme un golpe más fuerte en la espalda.

-Vaya...bueno, gracias en todo caso-. Le seguí el juego para no devolver la palmada de forma a golpe, si era muy impulsivo cuando quería.

-¡Jean!- Llamó la atención Marco. -No molestes a Eren-. Observó a Jean para luego acercarse a nuestro grupo que había llegado un poco justo en la hora. -Deja de molestarle, ya eres grande para seguir Cómo un niño pequeño-. Marco miro a Jean de manera entre enojada pero bondadosa, ya que nunca se le veía enojado.

Cada uno disfrutaba de la celebración, no podía dejar de pensar de que en toda la hora que ha pasado no haya visto al señor Ackerman con su acompañante.

Al cabo de una media hora más aparecieron mis padres junto con los de Armin y las dos personas que tanto había buscado.

-¿Padre?-. Hable con un tono de duda en mis palabras.

Me había acercado a ellos, a medida que entraban más en el gran salón. Salude a mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla al igual que la madre de Armin, a mi padre le estreche la mano, tal como al de Armin y a su abuelo, que siempre estaban los tres juntos.

-¿Dónde habían estado?-. Pregunté de manera normal.

-Estábamos hablando sobre tu relación con el señor Ackerman y Smith, también hablamos de unas cosas con los Arlert. ¿por qué Eren? ¿Tocaste ya el piano?-. Hablo mi padre.

-No, aún no lo hago...-.

-¿Te van a avisar o tú tienes que pedir permiso? ¿Practicaste con el piano del Rey?-.

Realmente mi padre no dejaba de hacer preguntas, era peor que la policía.

-Papá-. Hice notar mi voz un poco molesta pero tampoco quería que sea tan notorio, lo justo y necesario.

-Me van a avisar, uno de los ayudantes del rey, y no eh practicado nada, porque pensé que sería de mala educación el pedirle el piano al señor Jorge-.

-Bien, ¿quieres practicar un poco?-. Preguntaba Grisha.

-Eh...si me gustaría un poco, tal vez, practicar algo-. Sonríe de manera liviana ante los presentes, que habíamos formado un círculo al empezar a conversar, me hacía sentir extraño estar tan cerca del señor Ackerman, pero la presencia de su acompañante, Smith, no me agradaba mucho.

-Ven Eren, yo te acompañó a pedírselo a uno de los acompañantes del rey-.

-Está bien-.

Hice una leve reverencia frente a todos los que estaban, mostrando que ya me iba.

-Grisha-.

-Dime Levi-.

-Quiero ver como Eren toca piano-. Añadió el de pelos azabaches.

-Rivaille-. Llamó el más alto.

-Tranquilo-. Se dio la media vuelta mirando al de pelos rubios y le susurro algo que le hizo sonreír, por un momento desvíe la mirada, me habían dado celos del hombre apodado Smith. Le dio una última mirada como si tratara de decirle algo con ella.

-Nos vemos, Rivaille-. Respondió ante su mirada para que el contrario sólo le asintiera.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al Rey, para que mi padre hablara con él, al cabo de unos minutos, tal vez ni siquiera eso, si no segundos ya nos estábamos encaminando a la habitación donde supuestamente esta el piano, mi madre antes de irme me entrego la carpeta con mis partituras. Cuando entramos al lugar era una gran habitación y al medio estaba el piano, era de color café claro a comparación con el mío que era negro penetrante.

-Te dejare sólo, quiero que practiques ¿Bien?-. Hablo mi padre.

-Si-. Respondí.

Se despidió, para eso yo ya estaba sacándole la funda al piano, hasta que sentí la puerta cerrarse. Sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo cuando me encontraba sólo con el señor Levi, pero no le di mucha importancia y mucho menos nervios. Observe que estuviera bien y lo probé un poco para luego sentarme frente al piano haciendo soñar un poco mis huesos teniendo las manos más sueltas.

-¿Desde cuándo tocas piano mocoso?-. Pregunto Levi apoyándose en la esquina del piano.

-Desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo eh tocado...incluso cuando estoy enfermo tocó, ya que tengo uno en mi pieza-. Comente sincero, buscando mi carpeta para ver donde estaba, en eso Levi me acomoda la carpeta al frente mío como si supiera que eso buscaba.

-Gracias...-.

-De nada, ahora práctica-.

-Señor...tengo una duda antes de querer empezar a practicar-. Me puse un poco nervioso al haber hablado.

-Dime-. Respondió de forma directa.

-¿El señor Smith que es de usted?-. Pregunté sin verle al rostro.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación al no dirigirle la mirada a él.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-. Pregunto.

-Sólo es curiosidad-. Me estaban sudando un poco las manos poniéndome nervioso.

-Es mi Pareja...actualmente-. Soltó a modo directo.

-Oh...ya veo...-. Sentí un golpe al escuchar esa respuesta de él. No mentiré, pero si dolió...

== Al cabo de una hora==

Al cabo de un rato tocando Piano mi padre entra a la pieza sin antes avisar tocando la puerta.

-Eren...- Me llamo mi padre al entrar a la habitación.

-Vamos, ya es hora de que te presentes frente al Rey-. Sonrío mi padre ante sus propias palabras.

-Bien, voy al tiro-. Ordene mi carpeta junto a las partituras, para eso mi padre ya se había ido al Hall.

-Tocas muy bonito mocoso-. Se acerca Levi hacia mí, ya que estuvo gran parte de la hora mirando por el ventanal, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Eh...gracias-. Respondí frunciendo un poco el ceño, no me gustaba que me dijeran mocoso, además de que nunca antes me había dicho así.

Salimos de la habitación, para luego cerrarla, me adelante un poco a él, pasando de largo.

-No veo el apuro Jaeger-. Hablo cuando ya le había pasado por el lado.

-Disculpe-. Detuve un poco mi andar estando más lento.

A los segundos después siento que alguien se cuelga de mi brazo, sabiendo al tiro quien era, de manera inmediata siento mi rostro arder sin saber el por qué.

-¡A continuación el joven Duque Eren Jeager!-. Anunciaron mi nombre poniéndome nervioso haciendo que haya dado un leve respingo.

-Tranquilo, te irá bien...-. Acarició un poco mi grado ante de haberlo soltado, ya que había llegado al gran salón y sería raro si me vieran con él, lo último que vi de él fue su espalda dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible.

Me acerqué hasta el Rey teniendo una distancia prudente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en su honor, para luego darme la vuelta y dirigirme al piano.

Me acerqué a este pasando mi mano por la suave madera, cosa que no había hecho antes, jugué un poco con las teclas, improvisando haciendo sorprender al público de lo rápido que había hecho eso.

Respire de manera profunda antes de dejar que mis manos reposar en las teclas de piano...

Empecé a tocar, comenzando con un ritmo suave, pausado y fuerte, dejando que ahora solo mis dedos comenzarán con su trabajo, mi expresión cambio a una de nostalgia mientras tocaba la dulce melodía, haciendo avisas por pequeños segundos, llegando hasta la parte en la que duraba más empezando con lo más fuerte, a pesar de que la canción que yo mismo habían escogido mostraba y expresaba pena, en mi interior me alegraba tocarla, ya que era una de mis favoritas...desde que tenía memoria.

Mientras tocaba no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor sólo podía escuchar el sonido del piano y las cuerdas de este resonar por toda la habitación, en dl hall siendo realmente hermoso al tocar, ni un murmullo sólo el ambiente mezclándose con la música que mis manos interpretaban.

Iba tocando estando concentrado mientras lo hacía, nadie se acercaba hasta, ni siquiera a ver el piano o algo parecido, pero él...el rompió la pared, de las personas se escucha la letra de la canción que estaba tocando, no pensé que alguien se la sabría, pero, si había alguien.

-Levi...-. Pensé en mi mente sin dejar de tocar.

"Y tú sigues con tu palidez,  
Esa tierna voz no volverá  
No lo puedo entender  
¡Escucha ya mi voz!  
Todo lo que siento es confusión,  
Mis lágrimas se secan  
Pero han disuelto a este ser que hay dentro de tu hermoso corazón"

En esa pequeña pausa desvíe mi mirada buscando la esa voz, que le combinada tan a la perfección con la original.

"Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad  
Te pido que te lleves mi voz  
Y me entregues lo que más deseo  
¡Ya, por favor!  
¡Me encuentro sólo en un  
Mundo sin ti!  
Y todos los recuerdos que  
Tengo son de los dos...  
Te marchitas amor"

En esa parte que era instrumental no pude evitar tocar las teclas más fuerte, haciendo que la música subiera, y solo se escuchara el piano en esa parte, buscaba con la mirada al chico de pelos azabaches, estando exactamente al frente mío, detrás del piano mirándome, con esos ojos que mostraban compasión. Cuando antes se veían inexpresivos...

"En mi corazón siempre  
Estabas presente porque te amaba  
Y no pude confesar  
Por miedo e inseguridad  
Estoy condenado a un mundo  
Sin ti incluso si grito tu nombre"

Pause lento, alargando esta última parte, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocarán, ambos tomamos aire en ese momento.

"Sobre la densa nueve buscare modo  
De estar a tu lado siempre  
Subir al cielo y así poder alcanzarte  
Toma ya todo de mi,  
Está voz ya nada dice, es solo mía  
Nevando..."

Termine de tocar, mirando las teclas del piano por ultimo dejando que solo mi mano derecha terminará la melodía...tras unos segundos levante mi vista hacia él, sin saber muy bien lo que acaba de hacer...pero nunca olvidare su mirada, tenía muchas dudas que quería que él las resolviera. ¿Cómo conocía esa canción? ¿Por qué no me dijo que cantaba? ¿Cuándo comenzó a cantarla?

Al cabo de los segundos mientras yo pensaba, y estaba confundido empezaron los aplausos, debo do diciendo felicitaciones, entre otras escuche a Jean silbar, observe hacia mis espaldas deteniéndome donde estaba el hombre rubio, su mirada estaba posada sobre mí, mostrando una parte serena pero la sonrisa en su rostro explicaba otra cosa, sentía como si le estuviera retando, o tal vez algo peor...no quería problemas con él.

Me levanté de mi lugar en el piano sintiendo nuevamente los aplausos a mi alrededor, hice una leve reverencia ante el Rey que se acercaba a mí para luego hacerlo mismo con el público que había asistido a la ceremonia.

-Muy lindo joven Jaeger, toca usted hermoso-. Me sobrio suavemente.

-Gracias Señor Jorge-. Le devolvía aquella sonrisa.

Le dio una señal a sus asistentes, para luego a los segundos guiarme al lado de su trono, hizo a Levi subir, luego se acercaron Armin junto con Mikaso estando cada uno a un costado, ya sea Armin al mio y Mikaso al otro lado estando con Rivaille, y al medio el Rey.

-Los que están a mi lado, Eren y Rivaille, desde hoy y ahora será mi Mao derecha, seguirán los pasos de su padres, al igual que Arlert y Ackerman-. Con voz firme había hablado el rey.

Nuevamente todos habían comenzado a aplaudir, pero mis padres, junto con los de Armin y todos los demás padres y acompañantes estaban en la parte del frente aplaudiendo con notorio orgullo en sus miradas y gestos.

Bueno, así van a ser de largos mis capítulos…o al menos un poco mas que los demás…u~u.

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Quiero aclarar algo, antes de despedirme, si ven que estoy cambiando mucho y mi historia se "actualiza" es normal, ya que le estoy haciendo algunos cambios para que se vea más bonita xD jajajaja

También puede que en las canciones que ponga en los capitulo van a ser la mayoría de anime, ya que encuentro que si van con el ambiente y tema n.n

También quiero que me respondan una pregunta. Yo me salte la parte del piano ya que podría ocuparlo como de "relleno" pero quiero saber si quieren que escriba lo que paso mientras estaban ellos dos, ¿si o no?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3

Chao~


End file.
